Oblivions downfall
by Omegis
Summary: the story of oblivion and his evetual fall from power


_**Downfall chapter: 1**_

Oblivion calmly strolled out into the darkness that was the Undernet. Ever since the fall of the darkloids the Undernet had grown to the point of being decrepit with most of the buildings that were located deeper within the Undernet had began to fall apart. Most of the inhabitants that currently lived within the Undernet had either hidden out of fear or were acting out wars to gain control of the many factions within the Undernet. Oblivion was one of several factions that were fighting for control in hopes of restoring the Undernet and the fear it had instilled. Oblivion looked around as he examined the surrounding landscape and the desolation that was present.

Oblivion turned as he faced on of the leaders of a fallen faction. He wore a black cloak that covered his body, which only allowed anyone to see his eyes, which gave off a menacing glare. "The betrayal of Inferno is regrettable but must be taken care of none the less. Do you think you can take care of this problem?" The cloaked navi looked at oblivion and just smiled as it revealed its teeth that gleamed like iron. "Yes my lord" the navi replied as he turned and began to walk off into the Undernet bellowing maniacal laughter in his wake.

Oblivion turned back to face his hideout as his agent headed off to take care of the traitor inferno. He was reflecting on the recent conquest of the Undernet. Upon defeating his enemies he had forced them into servitude and to form a small army that he would soon use to take the rest of the Undernet. His hideout had grown old over the years and began to take on the features of most the other buildings within the Undernet. It had grown cracks and became very fragile. He had repaired his hideout several times but it seemed a waste of money, as it quickly would go back into its fragile composer.

As oblivion had entered his hideout he entered the control room where he had put the smartest of his minions. He had undertaken many different tasks in rebuilding his empire but unfortunately for him very few had worked. He had managed to infiltrate net society over the years and had managed to gain control over the net police and Special Forces but found them to be of little use. Oblivion turned as a female navi stepped into the dark control room with the light from the monitors lighting up her face. The female navi wore black armor with a skull insignia upon the chest plate. Over the last few years the female navi had grown an infatuation with him though it found it to be a bother. Her face had a gentle look to it with blue eyes. She was slim with a full body. Her armor had spikes along several parts and was a fierce warrior.

"Hey oblivi. Where have you been? I have been trying to find you all day" Strato smiled with a sort of anticipation. "I told you to never address as such," Oblivion said with annoyance. "But I thought you loved me?" Oblivion grew annoyed and reached for sword "I said nothing of the sort so get back to what your doing NOW!" Strato shuddered as she quickly ran off for her station as got to work. Oblivion had found that most of the people that he had forced to work for him had grown rather annoying and started to feel like killing them in most situations. Oblivio turned and headed for the doors to the elevator leaving the control rooms darkness and entering the bright elevator. He pressed a round blue button that would take him to his research division which he had put them to work making a device to hopefully make a more effective way to get those who would betray him work under him with no free will.

Oblivion readied as the elevator had started to stop. The elevator gave off a red glow as he reached the restricted area within his hideout. The silver doors opened as he entered the lab. "How has the machine coming along?" Three of the scientists stepped forward as they prepared to deliver their reports. The lab was cramped do to all the men and equipment, which made oblivions, need for a better headquarters more evident. The first scientist stepped forward "mach reporting for duty sir". "What is the info on the machine?" "Well me, srsrox, and nevyn have managed to make it so that it works rather effectively and should provide no problems and as for the other machine we are still working on it". Oblivion showed a dark grin as he laughed "excellent but leave the weather machine project is for now. I have no use for it". The scientists quickly saluted as they turned and got back to work. Oblivion examined thee lab as he noticed one of the newly recruited lab workers tried to sneak into a restricted area he had made a point to show that no one was to enter unless they were told to enter. The area was outlined with black and yellow with a biohazard sign upon the door.

The intruder made it in but not before Oblivion meet him within the room. Oblivion grasped his hand around the navies skull. "You fool. You are not allowed in here". The navi just smiled as he quickly tried to lie "oh my bad I thought this lead to the dungeons. I am sorry it won't happen again". Oblivion just let out a malevolent smile with in the red glow of the room. "Indeed it won't but since you're here why don't I show you what we are working on". Oblivion leads the worker to a glass window and hit the lights, as the room was quickly flooded with light revealing another room on the other side of the glass. "What do you think?" The navies face contorted to a face of horror. "You inhuman monster how could you do this?" "Very simple I have a goal you fool". Oblivion applied pressure to the navies head as it quickly was crushed covering his hand in blood. Oblivion turned and headed out the room as he quickly turned off the lights and looked at the workers in the lab "someone clean up the body and if anyone disobeys me again it will happen to you". Oblivion again entered the elevator smelling the clean air as he examined his blood soaked hands and just smiled as he joy of the kill had filled him. He let loose a evil grin as he headed to his room where he would relax for soon his plan would flourish in one magnificent conquest.

[Meanwhile somewhere deep within sci lab]

Darkis had been working within the sci lab special forces only a few years and had managed to gain control over the division after 'removing' several of the other officers of their command and employing a few of oblivions followers into the special forces as he was ordered. He had managed to keep his cover for the last 3 years managing both this and recruiting those that were capture into oblivions ranks. He had just recently entered his new room when he noticed something wrong. The room's floors were a dark black; the walls themselves were blood red. His desk, which he had just gotten a hold of, recently had been made of bug frags and covered in a casing to make it appear like it was made of regular metal. Over the years bug frags had been made illegal and became increasingly hard to get. Many took it as those with bug frags to be evil and began a sort of persecution of many for merely having them. In this desk he kept several things one of them being a device made to destroy the room encase he was found out. Upon his discovery he would press the button and release a massive explosion that would cause those who came in contact several newly developed bugs that oblivions science division had made over the years. He had on the walls of his room very rare and hard to find swords that he had collected over the years with his own blades hidden under his desk. As he surveyed the room he notice several bugs hidden within the room and was able to gather that an amateur had placed them due to how easy they were found. He stood up as he heard a knock at the door.

"Come on in" Darkis said as he watched to see who entered. "Good to see you darkis" said the navi as he entered. Darkis eyes grew wide with surprise at who had entered his office. It was non other than Blaze who currently worked for oblivion. "What do you want?" Darkis grew angery. Blaze had not yet been employed and was a risk because of the files they possessed that linked her to oblivion. "I just came on behalf of a friend," Blaze said with sheer amusement knowing that she was bothering Darkis. Darkis looked at Blaze with a dark glare "what is it?" "He said that the cat has ran away". Darkis had learned several of the nets codes and secret languages well as a few phrases oblivion told him to learn if something had happened. Darkis just gave a sly smile "I see…well let him I know I will help him when I can". Blaze quickly turned and headed for the door as she said, "Also keep your cover". Darkis quickly fired a blast of energy at her but she had closed the door negating the blast.

Darkis quickly made it to his comfortable chair that he had padded down with cotton and other fabrics to make it very soft. Darkis knew that oblivion had just lost a one of the men thanks to Blaze but almost got discovered thanks to the girl. Darkis opened a drawer as a message appeared on a screen within the drawer.

The one who has defected is inferno. He has stolen the documents pertaining to several important projects but that is all. Luckily he doesn't know who has infiltrated what. You must find and destroy inferno. No one can know of our plans.

Darkis closed the drawer as he pulled up several files on Inferno. It seemed he had defected a while back when he had met someone by the name of Zeph. At that time oblivion had him working under spiker as a guardsmen for several items they had 'liberated' during an Undernet tourney. By the looks of it oblivion had caught the fool trying to get more info for the sci lab officials and been found out but still got away with files. Darkis quickly looked up more info and found out that he had been dating the navi known as Zeph for a while now. "if I find this navi I may just have something to use against him". Darkis just gave an evil grin as he prepared his troops to arrest this Zeph for bait.

[Back in the Undernet]

Impact quickly readied his troops for battle as he found the headquarters of the navi known as Oblivion the slaughterer. He had heard rumors about him and all that he had done. He quickly formed his battle lines and his brother Blitzgaurd appeared with a large force of his own. These brothers had managed to take over 35% of the warring factions within the under net. Oblivion hand managed to get only 25%. The brothers looked at each other as they launched a small part of their army at the hideout alerting Oblivion of the attack as the army ran over several mines that Oblivion had set. It managed to destroy the small force but left the base open to attack. Blitzgaurd turned to his troops. "My brothers we have worked hard to restore the under net and all of its inhabitants to our cause in an attempt to take the net. Oblivion sits there in his hideout preventing us from finishing this quest. He has captured our brethren and killed countless others. WE MUST DESTROY HIM TO FREE OUR BROTHERS! Remember this day and know that when we win we will be the ones who have won glory and honor. He will be disgraced and destroyed." Impact looked down as one lone navi stepped from the hideout to the middle of the desolate and bloody corpse strewn battlefield before his hideout. Impact let out a joyful laugh "the fool thinks he can best us? THE FOOL!" Impact ordered his troops at oblivion as he stood in place

Oblivion watched as the half of the massive army approached his hideout. Oblivion was surprised to see that his enemies would take the fight to him. The alarm had awoken him form his nap and put him in a foul mood. As he prepared he had exited to take the field. His army had offered to fight but he had denied it saying, "This is no more than a nuisance". As the army slowly approached him he let out a bestial war as he rushed their lines in a made rage


End file.
